


The Two Champions

by ravenclawbookworms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Dies, Character Death, Coming Out, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Underage Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawbookworms/pseuds/ravenclawbookworms
Summary: Harry has enough on his plate, the last thing he needed or wanted was his name coming out of The Goblet of Fire. On top of the school turning against him and Ron refusing to talk to him, Harry is also struggling with his sexuality. Just when he starts to feel like his world is crashing down, Cedric comes along and shows him the meaning of life.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Goblet of Fire rewrite and it solely focuses on Harry/Cedric with minor Ron/Draco and Hermione/Ginny. If you're not a fan of rewrites, this may not be for you but I hope you stick around anyways :D 
> 
> (This is my first fanfiction and I don't consider myself to be a good writer. I'm sorry if the writing isn't good =( )

Prologue

Little Hangleton Graveyard - June 24, 1995 

His world was crashing down.

His first love was gone, dead. Harry couldn't get the image of Cedric's body out of his head as he continued to fight and fight Lord Voldemort, his only motivation to keep holding on was to think of everything he and Cedric had been through this entire year.

Memories flooded through his mind, echoes of Cedric's voice kept ringing in his ears.

"Harry....."

The echo sounded so close, yet so far away. 

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked in the direction he heard the voice and he let out a cry. Standing before him was Cedric's apparition, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Harry, listen to me," Cedric said, "Everything will be alright, just keep fighting."

Everything will be alright....

Cedric had reminded him throughout the entire year everything will be alright from the moment he comforted him minutes after he was announced the fourth champion.

"I love you," the apparition said, "It's alright, you're going to be okay."

Except, it wasn't alright.

It will never be alright.

He was never going to be okay.

His first boyfriend, first love, first kiss was gone. The only thing he had left of his lover were the memories.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

7 months earlier

Harry paced the empty Gryffindor common room back and forth nervously. His godfather was due to meet him in the fireplace at one in the morning. Harry had written to him a few weeks ago, asking if they could talk and it was important. Only Hermione and Ginny knew Harry had plans to speak to Sirius, his best friend and her girlfriend had made plans on throwing Dungbombs if the common wasn't cleared out by then, he didn't want anyone to overhear. He couldn't afford for anyone to overhear the nervewrecking conversation they were about to have, he had enough going on as it was.

He was announced as the fourth champion of the famous Tri-wizard tournament and he didn't even put his name into the Goblet of Fire. For almost a month, he had endured taunts by the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs claiming he wasn't a real champion. The Ravenclaws ignored him and had sided with Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory was declared as the Hogwart's champion, everyone accused Harry of being an attention seeking prat for taking away the glory Hufflepuff hasn't seen in years. 

Harry the heard the common room door open and he jumped and turned around and saw Cedric standing before him, smirking as if he was trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Harry beamed, looking at him, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

Cedric didn't answer, instead he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry, lifting his chin. They kissed sweetly for a few moments, Harry, as usual, felt butterflies soaring in his stomach. When they pulled back, Cedric said softly, "I knew you were worried to come out to your godfather, I wanted to be there for moral support."

Harry grinned and leaned into him, the bubbling in his stomach increased when Cedric kissed his hair. Harry had been struggling with his sexuality since the middle of his third year, it all started when Oliver Wood had pointed out Cedric to him and told him he was the Hufflepuff seeker. Harry immediately noticed he was attractive and that thought alone scared the living crap out of him. He couldn't put a word to what he was feeling and he was even more confused about possibly being attracted towards a bloke. It wasn't until Ron pulled Harry and Hermione aside to tell them he was gay and secretly going out with Draco Malfoy. Ron had explained to them that he had always been attracted to men and he couldn't keep it from them any longer. Since then, Harry knew he was also gay but he couldn't come out to his friends. He had just figured it out and wanted to take some time to accept it. Harry always remembered Uncle Vernon talking about how disgusting it was to see two blokes or two girls snogging. He lived in an environment where being gay or lesbian wasn't accepted and looked down upon. That alone, made it harder for Harry to come out and accept himself. Sometimes, he felt jealous of Ron and Draco and Hermione and Ginny, who recently started dating over the summer. He wished he could have the courage to come out without caring what anything thought. 

"I appreciate that, Ced," Harry said softly, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes as he felt Cedric wrap his arm around him, "But I dunno if he'll accept that I'm gay and if he doesn't -"

Harry had been seeing Cedric since the night his name was drawn out of The Goblet of Fire. He was upset that no one had believed he didn't put his name in the cup and he was shaken up to the point where Cedric had pulled him into an empty classroom and comforted him. 

_Harry had walked into the empty classroom and kicked a chair angrily then sat down, putting his head in his heads. "Why me?" he moaned weakly, "I didn't do it, no one is going to believe me..."_

_"I believe you," Cedric said sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Without thinking Harry leaned into him, feeling a tingly sensation in his stomach. He had been crushing hard on Cedric for months and of all moments for him to finally talk to Harry, it had to be a moment when he took away his moment of becoming the Hogwart's champion._

_"Why?"_

_"Well for one, you're shaking like mad," he said softly, "And two, I saw the look on your face as you walked in."_

_"Who put my name in the cup?"_

_"I dunno," Cedric said, rubbing his back, "But whoever did is no friend of yours..."_

_Harry groaned._

_"You'll get through this, Harry," his voice echoed in his ear._

_"Thanks," Harry smiled up at him, looking into his beautiful gray eyes, it nearly took his breath away when he smiled._

_"Why are you being nice to me?" He wondered, "I took away your moment -"_

_"You didn't do anything, mate," the Hufflepuff boy answered, "You didn't ask for this to happen."_

Walking back to the common that night, Harry felt like he was on top of the world. He and Cedric had talked for a little over two hours and when it was starting to get late, they made plans to spend time together the next night. For a brief, split second, Harry had forgotten that he was just declared as the fourth champion until he entered the Gryffindor Common Room and his fellow Gryffindors pulled him in to celebrate.

Harry spent the next day enduring whispers and stares, ignoring the Slytherin's taunts, and avoiding any Hufflepuff as much as possible. To make matters worse, he and Ron had gotten into an argument the night prior. He was accused by his own best friend of entering it the tournament and wanting attention. The prat refused to talked to Harry and even joined in with the Slytherin's taunts, laughing when Malfoy insulted him. Harry wasn't sure what hurt most, the fact his best friend wasn't speaking to him or the fact he was laughing with Malfoy whenever he shout out a remark. Hermione and Ginny believed him and he couldn't have been more grateful for that. The two girls comforted him and included him with everything he did. Still, he didn't say anything to them about talking to Cedric or his plans to meet up later tonight. 

Around the time everyone was getting ready for bed, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and met Cedric in the classroom they sat in the previous night and spent the entire night talking. He told him about Ron not speaking to him. 

_"He'll come around," Cedric assured him, "I would just give him some space,"_

_"He's a jealous prat," Harry said angrily, "As if I wanted this!_

_"Don't worry about Ron," Cedric said putting an arm on him, "I would focus on getting through the first task."_

_"Yeah," Harry sighed and then looked into his eyes as if it led to his soul, he saw Cedric's mouth moving but he couldn't hear the words he was saying. They were so close, he could smell his scent, his minty breath, god why he was so attractive? Without thinking, Harry leaned in and kissed him._

_Cedric froze, taken aback but soon began to kiss him back, pulling Harry close. The kiss was soft and sweet, he couldn't imagine his first kiss getting better than this. When they broke apart, they stared at each other before Harry realized what he did._

_"Oh no," Harry said, "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry --"_

_Cedric cut him off with a kiss and Harry froze surprised, but relaxed into the kiss. The second kiss was even better, It was everything he wanted and more, Harry looked at Cedric, frozen as he pulled away._

_"I like you a lot, Harry," he said, kissing him again, "Ever since I saw you at the world cup...I never thought you would like me too."_

_"Of course I do," Harry smiled, his heart beating fast, all he wanted to do was kiss him again and again, "I had a massive crush on you since last year."_

_"Really?" Cedric grinned and kissed him, Harry leaned forward eagerly to kiss him back, he didn't want it to end._

The next day, after having an another argument with Ron, Harry came out to Hermione and told him about the kiss. She was happy for him and immediately supportive. He wasn't ready to come out to the whole school but he wanted to come out to the people he was close, with the exception of Ron. The only person who he needed to come out to was Sirius, everyone else accepted Harry without question and he was nervous about Sirius. He wasn't sure what his godfather would think of him liking a bloke. 

"All the more reason to be here for you," Cedric whispered, interrupting his thoughts, "I know how much this means for you to get your godfather's approval. I couldn't wait until tomorrow unless I knew everything went well and be by your side if it didn't go well. It would've been hard not knowing and with--"

Harry lifted his head, feeling his heart melt he smiled and kissed him for his sweetness then relaxed in the arms of his....boyfriend?

He frowned, he wasn't sure if he and Cedric were officially boyfriends. Sure, they both liked each other and had been spending most of their time, whenever they were alone, together, preferrably in the prefect's bathroom late at night, snuggling and holding each other by the large swimming pool like bathtub. And then there was the kissing, lots of it but it was sweet pecks every now and then, they never full out snogged each other but it did feel right. Sometimes, all it took was one gentle kiss just for Harry to feel calm and take his mind off of everything he was going through. Not to mention, Cedric was beautiful, Harry's breath was taken away everytime he heard his soft laugh and saw his incredibly beautiful smile and he had never seen anyone's eyes lit up the way Cedric's did when they were together. 

"I'm sure it'll go well," Harry insisted, looking up at him, "I'll be fine alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry leaned in to kiss him gently.

"I have prefect duty in a half hour anyways," Cedric smoothed his hair.

"My godfather isn't due to come for another hour," Harry glanced at his clock, it was only midnight, "Maybe we could get under the invisability cloak and find an empty classroom?"

Cedric smirked and agreed. Harry hurriedly ran upstairs, grabbed his cloak and the two left the common room hand in hand.  
They spent most of their time in the classroom snuggling, sometimes, they didn't need to talk. Just being in each other's presence was enough, Harry closed his eyes as he felt his crush smooth his hair. 

Finally, he looked up at him, smiling. 

"I'm still in shock you like me," Harry whispered, kissing him, smiling when Cedric cupped his head and pressed his lips into him.

"How could I not like you?" Cedric asked, when they pulled away, "You're beautiful, fun, and you make me laugh, not to mention you take my breath away everytime you smile. I never been this happy before..."

Harry felt his heart melt and brushed his lips against his, "You're amazing, Ced," He whispered, "I dunno how I would've gotten past everything without you...."

They kissed again. 

And again.

Cedric broke away, out of breath. Their faces were so close to one another, Harry couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed him again, never wanting to pull away. He loved feeling the soft lips brush against his, he loved the feel of Cedric's tongue wrap around his, and he loved kissing his crush harder whenever he moaned. 

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Cedric said softly when they broke apart.

"Mhmm?" Harry whispered, looking up at him.

"Will you-"

The door creaked open and both of them jumped, to their horror, Mrs. Norris was standing in the doorway, staring at them and ran off.

"We better get out of here," Cedric said hurriedly, "I can claim I was on my way to prefect duty but if they catch you...."

"I'll see you later," Harry said and leaned up to quickly kiss him then got under his cloak. As he walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room, he had a surge of disappointment. He was so certain Cedric was going to ask him to be his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Igor Karkaroff was a death eater," Sirius said, not realizing Harry was distracted and deep in thought, "He served with me in azkaban and ratted out a bunch of death eaters to free himself. Lots of the prisoners in Azkaban aren't -"

"I'm gay," Harry blurted out. He gulped when he saw his godfather look taken aback, obviously, Sirius was not expecting that. 

Harry felt his heart racing out of his chest when his godfather stared at him. He didn't mean to blurt it out, Harry wanted to wait until his godfather was finished talking to him about the first task. Harry opened up his mouth but no words came out, he didn't know what to say.

"I know," Sirius said, a slight smile etched in his face, "Lots of the prisoners aren't too happy with Kark-"

"WHAT?" Harry interrupted, "You knew I was gay?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "I knew from the moment we met. When you told me your friend, Ron, is gay, it seem as if you were trying to hint whether or not I'd approve. Which, by the way, I couldn't care less who you date or whether they're a bloke or girl or hippogriff....just stay away from Buckbeak, though"

Harry felt his face reddened but smiled at his godfather's sense of humor, "What about my mum and dad?"

"What about them?" Sirius asked casually, "They would've loved you regardless of who you date."  
Harry smiled shyly.

"Is there anyone you fancy?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and he started to tell him about Cedric, the night they first kissed, them meeting up secretly and tonight. He frowned, thinking about tonight and the question Cedric wanted to ask him. 

"I just...dunno if we're boyfriends or not," his voice trailed off, he stared at the flames and avoided his godfather's eye contact, "He said he likes me but I dunno..."  
"He seems like he likes you," Sirius said, "You two were just announced as champions, you were entered into the tournament without your knowledge, I think he's waiting for the right -"

Harry looked up as he heard footsteps coming down from the staircase that led to the boy's dormitory.

"Go," he hissed at Sirius, "Someone's coming!"

As Harry turned, he heard a lot pop indicating Sirius had left. He looked over to see Ron staring at him with an unclear expression on his face. 

"Who were you talking to?" He demanded, avoiding Harry's eyes. Ever since he was announced as the first champion, Ron and his prat of a boyfriend, Malfoy have been laughing at him and making snide comments towards him. He wasn't so big and brave without his boyfriend.

"What's it to you?" Harry snarled, "Why are you out of bed?"

"I came looking for you, you never went to bed." Ron mumbled and he threw him a dirty look, "Are you really gay?"

Harry felt his face burn and he stammered, "H-how did you know?"

"I heard you talking to someone," Ron said and frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I dunno," Harry said sarcastically, "You haven't spoken to me since my name got pulled out of the Goblet of Fire and you let your prat of a boyfriend put me through hell!"

"Leave Draco out of this," Ron snarled and then he said, "Do you really fancy pretty boy Diggory?"

"Cedric and that's none of your business," Harry snapped but felt his face burning. He opened his mouth to try to convince Ron that Cedric wasn't a pretty boy like he thought but then he realized he didn't care what Ron thought at the moment.

"I think you could do better than him," Ron made a face, Harry felt anger burning up in him. Ron had ruined everything with Sirius, of course he didn't know any better but Harry didn't care. He hated everything about Ron right now and he was making it worse with expressing his dislike for Cedric. 

"I'll start taking your relationship advice when you realize how much of an arrogant toxic prat your boyfriend is," Harry snapped, "At least Cedric doesn't seclude me from Hermione or your sister and doesn't publicly embarrass someone to get laughs."

"Whatever, you two are probably seeing each other to get more interviews." Ron said nastily, "You and Diggory are both attention seeking prats."

Harry picked up a 'POTTER REALLY STINKS' badge from the table and threw it at Ron. It hit him right on the forehead.

"There you go," Harry said coldly, "You can wear that on Monday. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get a scar. That's what you wanted, right?"

Before Ron could say anything, he grabbed his invisibility cloak that he left on the nearest chair by the fireplace, marched over to the portrait hole and walked out. Breathing heavily in anger, he took out his map and scanned the dot for Cedric. Finally, he found him not too far from the prefect's bathroom and to his relief, he was alone. He kept walking, his eyes not leaving the Cedric's dot until he saw him.

"Ced," Harry whispered, "Cedric!"

Cedric stopped and turned around, "Harry?"

Looking around to see if any other prefect were around, he took off the cloak. He was still violently shaking from his argument with Ron but seeing his crush made him already feel at ease. Cedric took one look at his face and rushed over to him, he took Harry's hand and led him into the prefect's bathroom after saying the the password hurriedly. 

"What's wrong?" he asked looking really concerned, "Did it not go well with your godfather?"

"It's not that," Harry said furiously, "It turned out he already knew I'm gay and accepted me. Everything was going great until that git Ron had to interrupt our conversation."   
Harry continued to explain what happened with Ron and how he overheard that he was gay and liked Cedric. Cedric frowned while listening to him and he nervously smoothed his hair but he didn't interrupt.

"And then he said we were seeing each other for attention!" Harry finished. 

Cedric pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him sweetly, "Don't let Ron get to you," he murmured against his lips. Harry relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him, "I just know he's going to tell Malfoy and word will get out to the school...."

"You think Ron's going to do that?" Cedric asked, "Isn't he your best mate?"

  
"Was," Harry said bitterly, "With the way he stuck up for Malfoy and how he's been treating me, I don't think we're friends anymore."

  
Cedric was silent for a few moments and then he said, "You know what, if Ron or Malfoy outs us, we're not going to react. I'm going to hold your hand, kiss you, and I don't give a damn what people think. If we get outed, Malfoy and Ron will want a reaction, let's not give them one."

  
Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Cedric, "I'm in, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what people think. You make me happy, Ced and I dunno how I would've gotten past this month without you."  
They continued to talk in the prefect's bathroom for another hour or so. By the time Harry had gotten back to the common room, the sun was rising. Harry felt giddy and couldn't stop smiling when he thought about the last few hours or so with Cedric. Prior to leaving, the two of them got into a very heated snogging session and neither of them wanted to say goodbye. Finally, an annoyed Fat Lady snapped at them when they leaned in to kiss for a third time in front of her.

  
"Are you going to say the password or am I going to have to suffer another ten minutes watching you two snog?"

  
When he got to the boy's dormitory, his eyes flickered towards Ron's bed. He felt a little anger rising up in him again but smirked thinking about the next morning and imagining the look on Ron's and Malfoy's face when he and Cedric didn't give them the slightest attention to them. He laid in bed, still feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Even though they talked about going public, he couldn't help but notice that Cedric still wouldn't specify if they were officially boyfriends. If they were going public tomorrow, wouldn't that make them a couple? 

  
Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, he wished he had enough courage to ask Cedric what they were. He was a Gryffindor after all, wasn't he supposed to be brave in every situation? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long but I didn't want it to get dragged out. There are a few time jumps.

Ron wasn't in the dormitory the next morning when Harry had risen from his slumber. As he got dressed, he had a feeling something wasn't right. He noticed his dorm mates staring at him and a few other Gryffindors were whispering when he walked past them. Ever since his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, he was used to the whispering but from the way everyone was looking at him, hehad a hunch something wasn't right. 

"Harry, HARRY!" Someone called behind him and Harry turned to see Hermione running over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked urgently, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She pulled him to the common room door and when they walked out into the corridor, she turned to him but Harry stopped her.

"Let me guess," he said dryly, looking around the corridor and the people staring at him, "Ron told everyone I fancy Cedric and we're gay?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked and then said quickly, "Never mind, are you alright? It's so terrible what Ron did! For someone who's also gay you would think he wouldn't out his best friend -"

"He overheard me talking to snuffles last night," Harry interrupted, "It's okay though, if he wants to be a git then so be it. Cedric and I already talked about Ron possibly outing us."

"You talked to Cedric?"

"Yeah last night," Harry said hesitantly, knowing his best friend would lecture him if she found out Cedric snuck into the common room and Harry snuck out after hours. 

"Did you two sneak out again?"

"Yeah"

"You do realize -"

"Drop it," Harry interrupted, "I snuck out to warn him about Ron and Malfoy."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back but they were interrupted when someone had joined them. Harry looked up and saw Cedric taking his hand. Hermione gave them a small wave and continue to walk down the hallway.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly

"Never mind me," Cedric said frowning, "Are you okay? I can't believe they outed us!"

"I'm not surprised," Harry said bitterly, "I knew it was going to happen."

As they walked hand in hand, the whispering intensified. Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry protectively, who leaned in for comfort. 

"Ced, we don't have to go in there," Harry said when they were just outside the great hall. 

"I want us too," He insisted, squeezing his hand, "I want everyone to see us together."

"Are you sure?" He was used to the whispering and stares but he knew this was all new for Cedric. His crush leaned in and kissed him, "Yes," he said quietly, "Now, come on," he grabbed Harry's handand as they walked into the great hall, he heard taunts from the Slytherins.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy yelled across the great hall, "Potter! Eugh I thought you had better taste than Diggory."

"Ignore it," Cedric murmured in his ear, "Just ignore it." 

"Aww your wittle boyfriend is protecting you," Pansy Parkinson cooed

"You know I'm not surprised," Malfoy sneered, "You will do anything for the attention, I bet you seduced Diggory into entering your name into the tournament!"

Harry turned around to reach for his wand and tried to pull it out but Cedric took his hand, hurrying out of the great hall. Once they got into the hallway, Cedric glared at Malfoy and Ron, still laughing at them. "Fighting only would've made things worse," his crush said, he was shaking too and although he was trying to keep it together, Harry knew everyone's reactions were affecting him. He put his anger aside, took a deep breath and stood on his tip toes to kiss Cedric sweetly. 

When they broke apart, Harry said quietly, "Come on, let's go back in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, "We can't hide from everyone for the rest of the year."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

Harry smiled and kissed him, "As long as we're together, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since Ron and Malfoy decided out Harry and Cedric but the two continue to ignore all of the whispers and stares. Harry stayed a great distance away from his former best friend but he seemed to notice that even Ron was even starting to distance himself from his own boyfriend and seemed to be getting annoyed whenever Malfoy dared to taunt Harry or Cedric.

"Drop it, Draco," Ron had snapped one day in potions when his boyfriend asked Harry loudly if he seduced Cedric to throwing the first task to him. Harry looked at him in surprise but quickly shruggedit off and got back to his potion.

"What's your problem?" Harry heard Malfoy demand.

"You taunting them is getting old," Ron said angrily, "Who cares if they're dating?"

Harry threw Ron a grateful but confused look, since when did Ron have enough nerve to defend him in front of Malfoy?

He heard Malfoy whisper something to him in a low voice he couldn't make out but Ron said calmly, "It's not Diggory's fault you got turned into a ferret, get over it already. It was funny."

Harry and the rest of the people within listening distance laughed. Malfoy turned as red as Ron's hair and got out of the seat next to Ron then stomped over to where Crabbe and Goyle sat. Ron caught Harry's eyes and shrugged but he looked amused.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, smiling. 

"No problem," Ron said, turning a little red, "I think you and Cedric make a great couple."

Harry felt even more confused but before he could say anything, the bell rung and Ron hurried over towards Draco. He watched as the red head's face went from an amuse smile to a fearful one as soon as Draco started to tell him off. For a split second, he thought about going over there to defend Ron but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Don't," she said softly, looking concerned.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," Hermione said worriedly, looking at Ron taking Malfoy's hand, "It'll make thing worse."

"What do you -"

But before he could finish, Hermione squeezed his hand and went over to greet Ginny. Harry frowned, making a mental note to confront Ron later when alone asking what was going on. Even though he wasn't talking to Ron, he still cared about him and wanted to make sure everything was okay. 

As the day dragged on, Harry never got the chance to talk to Ron as every time he tried to, he was always with Malfoy. Harry watched his former best friend closely, Ron looked like he was miserable and there was something off, usually Ron and Malfoy were inseparable but it seemed that Ron wanted to be nowhere near his boyfriend. Malfoy kissed Ron on the cheek, Harry frowned, when did they go public? Sure, they were always together but last Harry knew, they were hiding their relationship only claiming to be friends. His frown deepen when the memory of Ron taking Malfoy's hand played into his mind.

Harry soon began to give up trying to corner Ron and made another mental note to approach him in the common room. However, he was nowhere to be seen and last minute, on the night before the first task, Harry and Cedric decided to spend some time together in an empty classroom. All the nerves Harry felt went away just by kissing Cedric, he was sitting on his lap and his arms were wrapped around his neck. He moaned when Cedric opened his mouth and stuck is tongue in his mouth. Their tongues tangled around each other, it felt so perfect. When they broke apart for air, Cedric looked at Harry in a way he never did before, "You're so hot," he whispered and in response, Harry kissed him hard. The two passionately began to snog and he felt Cedric standing up and picking Harry up in his arms, the move itself almost made Harry fall out of his arms backwards but Cedric caught him just in time but in an attempt to prevent Harry from falling, Cedric knocked over an abandoned statue onto the floor that created a loud crash. They laughed and kissed sweetly again before Cedric placed him on the floor, he opened his mouth to say something but at the worst timing ever they heard footsteps running towards the classroom. Harry swore and picked up the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around them just in time before Snape opened the door. He looked around and saw the broken statue on the floor, then walked around suspiciously. 

"Peeves," he muttered and walked away, slamming the door. Harry held his breath for a few seconds before taking off the cloak. 

"I think we should get to bed," Cedric said softly, "If Snape's prowling..."

"Yeah," Harry said, feeling on top of the world, "We both have a big day tomorrow."

"Mhmm," Cedric lifted his chin to kiss him, "I'll walk you back to the common room."

Harry took his hand and they walked back to the common room, he was still feeling confused as to what they were. Why couldn't he just ask Cedric to be his boyfriend? He opened his mouth but close it,what if Cedric didn't want a label on them? What if he didn't want to be in a relationship? 

At the common room entrance, Harry kissed Cedric quickly and sweetly then hugged him. They held each other for a few moments before Harry said goodnight and walked into the common room tomorrow was the first task and his nerves were building up. He wished he could spend more time with his crush, just being with Cedric calmed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowds roared with excitement as the four champions, beaten and shaken up from having just completing the first task sat in the tent getting patched up. Harry was anxious, he hadn't seen Cedricsince he left to battle the dragon and he wasn't sure if he was okay. His shoulder, from where the dragon got him, was throbbing painfully and he craned his neck to see if he could get a glimpse of Cedric. He heard footsteps and in came Ron and Hermione.

"Harry you were brilliant!" Hermione squeaked, she had odd marks on her face from where she was pressing her fingers. 

However, Harry was looking at Ron. He looked pale and shaken, but he took a deep breath and began to apologize for everything. Not believing him when Harry tried telling him he didn't put his name the Goblet of Fire, for outing him and Cedric, and for the way he treated Harry for the past month.

"I talked to Draco," Ron sighed, not looking too pleased, "I told him to leave you and Cedric alone. I threatened to end it with him if he didn't knock it off and he didn't like it."

"Why did you go along with it?" Harry asked, remembering all of the torture he had to endure from Malfoy and Ron, "How could you out me like that?"

"I regretted it from the moment I did it," Ron insisted, "I was upset you didn't want to talk that night in the common room and...I was jealous of you and Cedric. Harry, he treats you amazingly and I seehow he's making you happy. I wanted to feel that way with Draco, lately, it's been nothing but arguing, he didn't want me talking to you just now."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what Ron meant, but he smiled a little nervously, "I think they want you to come out and see your score...do you mind if I come?"

Harry nodded, grinning at Ron, who grinned back. As they walked out of the tent, Ron was talking animatedly telling him about the task and what each of the other champions had done. "You were thebest out of all of them, Krum didn't even think of flying!"

He wanted to hear everything about the task but his questions were interrupted when he was greeted by a loud round of applause. There, he got his scores. Madam Maxine gave him an eight,Dumbledore and Crouch gave him a nine, to Harry's surprise, Bagman had given him a 10 and not to much to his surprise or really caring, Karkaroff gave him a 4. 

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously, "Four? You lousy bias scumbag! You gave Krum ten!"

But Harry didn't care, he found out by Charlie Weasley he was tied in first with Krum. Walking back to the tent with Ron, he couldn't stop grinning. He had done it, he had defeated the dragon, got hisbest friend back and proved everyone in the school that he was capable in competing in this tournament despite someone entering his name. Cedric run up to him, grinning and took his hand. "Good one, Harry!" 

"You too," Harry grinned back, squeezing his hand.

They got their next instructions for the second task and were dismissed. Ron was waiting outside and asked Harry to meet up after he and Cedric went to the owlerly to send Sirius a letter about the task. He agreed to meet him back in the common room. 

Once they had gotten to the owlery, Cedric stopped him at the entrance. 

"I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about," he said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Harry frowning at Cedric's furrowed eyebrows and how he was nervously biting his upper lip, "Did something happen? Was it -"

"No," Cedric squeezed his hand, "No, everything is perfect. Harry, this past month with you has been something out of a fairy tale. I've been wanting to ask you for weeks but always got nervous you'd say no and stopped myself. After the first task and seeing you performed as brilliant as you did made me realize, I want to be with you more than ever. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry grinned and in response, kissed him. They shared a very sweet kiss that lingered for a few moments and when they broke apart, Harry whispered, "Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

As his boyfriend leaned in to kiss him one more time, Harry realized this day couldn't have gotten anymore perfect. 


End file.
